To hire two Occupational Alcoholism Program Consultants (one State Employee Program Consultant and one Occupational Program Consultant) and needed clerical help. To institute, in cooperation with the Michigan Civil Service Commission and the Michigan Department of Administration, a policy and program for handling alcoholic persons employed in state government activities. To promote state and local occupational alcoholism education programs in industry; local, country and state government; and, for the general public. To promote and assist in the implementation of industrial alcoholism policies and programs in cooperation with management and labor in a variety of industries, but particularly in the automotive industry. Through such occupational alcoholism programs, alcoholic people, in the earlier stages of their illness, can be detected and intelligent referrals can be made to those services needed by such persons to assist them in their recovery from their illness. To work cooperatively with developing local Comprehensive Alcoholism Program Directors and Coordinators to assure that adequate services are available to those alcoholic persons detected and referred through the Michigan Occupational Alcoholism Program. To work cooperatively with N.I.A.A.A. (who will provide training for the two consultants) to implement this project as expeditiously and as effectively as possible.